Transient liquid phase (TLP) bonding is a technique that has been widely used for the joining of various alloys by an interlayer, which melts and diffuses in to the parts that are being joined. As the diffusion occurs the composition of the interlayer changes from eutectic to off-eutectic and solidifies, resulting in a solid bond with a higher melting temperature than the bonding temperature. This technique has found many applications in the industry, especially with Ni-based alloys that are widely used in the aerospace industry. For TLP bonding of Ni alloys, there are many commercially available interlayer materials, which are mainly based on Ni—B, Ni—Si, or Ni—Mn alloy systems.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.